


Regression

by love_write_edit_sleep



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Basically all the sides have to look after 5 year old Virgil after panic attacks, Multi, Paternal!Sides, it's kinda cute, kid!virgil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 15:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13999428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: When Thomas has a panic attack, Virgil has a panic attack. That much is assumed by the sides. When Virgil and Thomas can't cope with the stress, Virgil regresses into a child until the trigger passes. That is new to the sides, and it's apparent they're going to have to work together to earn Virgil's trust and help him through each regressive episode.





	1. Regression

 

Virgil couldn’t breathe.

His heart felt like it was going to tear itself out of his chest, like it was fighting to escape his ribcage. His breaths came as strangled sobs, his eyes burning as his lungs refused the oxygen it begged for. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think, couldn’t see. He couldn’t function.

All because Thomas had lost his wallet.

His thoughts screamed over each-other: ‘You fucked up’, ‘someone stole it’, ‘you’re poor now’, ‘nice one, Sanders’, ‘now you got to call the police’, ‘the police are going to be pissed’, ‘they have better things to deal with than you, like people who actually deserve help’.

“Shut up!” Virgil screamed, pulling at his hair under his hood. “Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!”’

* * *

“Wh-what do I do?” Thomas whispered, tears streaming down his face. Logan adjusted his glasses.

“Chances are you simply misplaced it again. Where did you last have it?”

“Wh-what if it got stolen?” Thomas asked, looking up from his spot on the sofa. “I-I mean… my money, my cards, e-everything I ever earned could be in-in the hands o-of some stranger!”

“Steady, Thomas…” Roman pat Thomas’ shoulder. “You can’t keep jumping to the worst-case scenario. That’s how Virgil ends up getting as wound up as he does.”

“Wait, where is Virgil?” Patton suddenly asked. Everyone looked at the empty space on the stairs.

“Did he…?” Everyone knew Roman was trying to ask if he’d ducked out again.

“N-no, I can d-definitely feel him…” Thomas gasped, his hand flying up to his chest. “O-oh god…”

“What?!” Roman cried.

“He’s having a panic attack, Roman. I thought that much was obvious to you but apparently you lack eyes as well as a functioning brain.” Logic deadpanned, moving to rub Thomas’ back. Roman scoffed in offence.

“Sh-should I check on Virgil?” Patton asked. “If Thomas is this bad…”

“Virgil could be in a similar state, yes.” Logan pondered for a moment. “It may help Thomas to calm down if Virgil is assisted through his panic.”

“Got it.” Patton nodded and sank down.

* * *

“Hey, Kiddo?” Patton knocked on Virgil’s bedroom door. “We’re worried about you. Can I come in?” When he received no response, he knocked again. “Virgil, please, Thomas is panicking which means you are too.” He waited for a response, but as he opened his mouth to try again, a child-like scream tore through the mindscape.

Patton took that as permission to burst into Virgil’s room without warning.

He was grateful that he had when he found the source of the scream curled up in the corner of his room, struggling to catch a breath. Patton immediately rushed over and dropped to his knees, placing his hands on Virgil’s shoulders, only to realise how small Virgil actually was.

“Virgil…?” Patton whispered, pulling back the anxious sides hood. He gasped in shook at the childish face that blinked up at him before breaking down into sobs once more. Patton scooped the child up into his arms and held him close, wrapping his arms around him tight. Virgil shifted and wrapped his arms around Patton’s shoulders, trembling as he choked back sobs. Patton rubbed his back.

“Shh, it’s alright, Kiddo. Papa Patton’s here… I’ll keep you safe, okay? Can you breathe for me? In for 4 seconds, hold for 7, out for 8?” Patton asked. Virgil nodded, but then shook his head. “It’s okay, I’ll count for you, okay?” Virgil nodded and took a deep breath. “1, 2, 3, 4. That’s it, now hold it. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7. Good, now breathe out. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. That’s it! Keep going, Kiddo!”

Patton kept counting, rubbing Virgil’s back soothing as he encouraged him to breathe, knowing Logan and Roman were probably doing the same breathing technique with Thomas. When Virgil had calmed considerably, he flopped limply against Patton’s chest and gripped his shirt tight. Patton smiled sadly and stood, picking the child up with him and balancing him on his hip.

Upon closer inspection, Virgil appeared to be around five years old. Since his clothing was imaginary, his hoodie and jeans had shrunk to match Virgil’s new size. His dark eyeshadow now dribbled down his cheeks with his tears. He looked a mess.

“Alright, Kiddo. Let’s go see the others.”

* * *

“I think Patton calmed him down.” Thomas announced. “I feel a lot better.”

“Good.” Roman smiled.

“I feel uneasy.” Logan confessed. “That attack was severe. Something feels different… but what?” Just as Thomas was about to agree, Patton appeared, Virgil in his arms. No-one spoke, all eyeing the five-year-old in Patton’s arms. Virgil shifted uncomfortably at the unwanted attention, burying his face in Patton’s shirt.

“Fascinating…” Logan muttered as he approached Patton and Virgil. He reached out and practically tore Virgil from Patton.

Virgil _screamed_.

Logan froze in shock, watching as Virgil squirmed in his arms and twisted, making grabby-hands at Patton and whimpering. Patton was obviously torn between snatching the anxious child back and letting Logan figure out what was going on.

“It’s okay, Virgil!” Patton tried, his heart breaking as the anxious side started to cry. “Logan’s just gonna look at you and find out what happened!”

“Papa!” Virgil cried, whining as he reached for Patton. The moral side couldn’t take it anymore. He strode to Logan and pulled Virgil from his arms, balancing him on his hip. Virgil quietened immediately, gripping Patton’s shirt tight in his hand again as he snuggled up to his chest.

“That’s Virgil?” Thomas asked, standing abruptly, lost wallet completely forgotten about.

“Yes.” Logan adjusted his glasses. “This appears to be due to a psychological coping mechanism called ‘Regression’.”

“English?” Roman sneered.

“Anxiety has taken himself back to a time where Thomas felt little or no anxiety.” Logan clarified.

“When I was a kid.” Thomas realised aloud, sitting back down on the sofa as he took in the information.

“That makes sense.” Patton bounced slightly, attempting to sooth Virgil.

“So… will he be an adult again?” Roman asked.

“Most likely, after present anxieties are gone.” Logan nodded.

“So, when we find Thomas’ wallet, he’ll be an adult again?” Patton asked.

“I believe so, however, the effect may not be immediate.”

“He’s so cute!” Roman suddenly squealed.

“Is that really appropriate?” Logan asked.

“Oh, come on, Logan! No-one said this regression thing was a bad thing.” Roman muttered.

“Virgil has become so stressed that he needed to become a child to avoid the responsibilities of dealing with those stresses.” Logan sassed. “I’d say that was bad, wouldn’t you?”

“I think we should try and make light out of the situation…” Patton spoke up. “Virgil’s a child, we can’t change that, but we can look after him.”

“Guys…” Thomas sheepishly raised his hand, which held his wallet. “It must have slipped between the sofa cushions…”

“Well, thank heavens for that!” Roman cheered. “But what do we do about-”

“Shh.” Patton beamed. “He’s asleep!”

“I think the logical thing to do would be to put him to bed.” Logan suggested. “And think of a plan for when this happens again.”

“Good idea.” Thomas agreed. Patton, Logan and Roman sank down, appearing in Patton’s room.

“Why are we here?” Roman asked.

“I’m not letting my dark Son sleep in his room like this!” Patton cried as he lay the small, anxious child down in his bed. “He’ll have nightmares! Anyway, if he’s regressed, this is the place to be! All of Thomas’ childhood memories are here! You saw how, well… anxious, he was.”

“He latched himself to you…” Logan pondered aloud. “It could be due to the fact you’re the figurative ‘Dad character’, or that you represent the heart and that children need lots of love and attention, or perhaps it was because you found him first and earned his trust.”

“Whatever the reason, I’m going to look after him like he’s one of my own.” Patton beamed.

“As are we.” Roman smirked.

“We don’t know if he’s going to trust us, Roman.” Logan turned to the creative side. “You saw his reaction to me.”

“You ripped him away from his protector!” Roman cried. “Even I would have cried.”

“Shh, you’re going to wake him!” Patton whispered. “Let him sleep, we’ll think of a plan later.”

“Very well.” Logan gave in. “Come on, Roman.”

Patton watched Logan and Roman leave his room before turning back to the small form in his bed. He smiled sadly, his heart crying out for him. Whatever happened now, he was going to protect his dark, strange Son.


	2. Child's Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton and Virgil discuss how to manage Virgil's regression. As usual, none of the other sides are listening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Child abuse and Neglect

 

Virgil groaned as he blinked his eyes open, only to sit up in panic when he didn’t recognise where he was.

_ “Whoa, Kiddo, slow down, it’s okay.” _

“P-Patton?”

“That’s my name, don’t wear it out.” Patton giggled, sitting in front of Virgil so he was in his line of view. “How’re you feeling?”

“Groggy, and my head hurts. What happened?” Virgil rubbed the back of his head. When he saw Patton’s smile fall, he couldn’t help the anxiety that grew inside him.

“Well, you’re back to your old adult-y self again!” Patton beamed. “Thomas lost his wallet yesterday and had a pretty severe panic attack. He said it was really bad, almost like his heart was burning inside out and trying to push itself lower in his chest, and he could barely breathe through it. I came to find you and, well… You were a wee bit smaller.”

“Oh, god, I remember…” Virgil groaned. “I’m so embarrassed.”

“Why?” Patton asked, leaning closer to Virgil. “You did what you had to do to help yourself, to help Thomas. It’s only because you turned into a kid that he calmed down as fast as he did.”

“Yeah, I get that, but this isn’t the first time, and it won’t be the last.”

“What do you mean? You’ve done this before?”

“When I was… as Roman put it… A  _ Dark Side _ , Thomas was at high school, and anybody who’s been to high school will know what I’m talking about when I say it’s stressful. When Thomas missed a deadline, or remembered a project, or lost his homework, or was rejected from plays, he’d panic really badly. He panicked a lot, which meant I was a kid a lot, and… Well, Deceit doesn’t like kids.”

“Deceit… Oh, no, you poor thing…” Patton whispered, stroking Virgil’s arm. “Did he hurt you…?”

“Sometimes.” Virgil shrugged. “It’s no big deal.”

“It is a big deal! Though that would explain why you latched yourself to me.” Patton thought aloud. Virgil groaned and pulled his hood around his face. “Hey, no, don’t be embarrassed! I don’t mind!”

“But I called you Papa…”

“So?” Patton smiled, patting Virgil’s head. “I’m your happy pappy papa Patton. It’s what I’m here for.”

“Thanks…”

“So, what do we do?” Patton asked.

“What do you mean?”

“Well… how do you want us to help you when you turn into a kid?” Virgil sighed.

“I just want to be left in my room until it’s over, okay?”

“No.” Patton crossed his arms. “That’s not going to happen.”

“But-”

“Tell me what  _ used _ to happen.” The moral side rest his face in his hands, awaiting the story. Virgil sighed.

“Fine… whenever I used to regress, I’d hide in my room until Deceit came to look for me. Anytime he saw I was a kid he’d yell at me and say it was stupid to try and protect Thomas in that way because it was only going to make him feel like a kid.”

“That’s that vulnerable feeling after a panic attack, right?” Patton asked.

“Yeah. Anyway, I cried a lot so he’d, like, kick me or hit me to shut me up. Said I annoyed him. Sometimes he locked me in my room until I was of use to him again, or he’d carry me around to stop me from running and hiding from him.”

“Virgil, that’s horrible!” Patton gasped. “You know we’d never do that to you, right?”

“Yeah. I-I know that. Just… I don’t want to bother you when you should be with Thomas.” Virgil muttered.

“But if we’re with you, keeping you at ease, isn’t that keeping Thomas at ease too?” Patton asked. Virgil thought for a moment.

“I-I guess…”

“So, how can we keep you at ease at times of regression?”

“Just… being there?” Virgil winced at his vulnerability. “A-and maybe a… a hug?”

“I can do that!” Patton squealed. “I love hugs! Anything else?”

“N-not really.”

“Don’t lie to me, Kiddo. If you need something, all you gotta do is ask.”

“Okay, fine, but promise you won’t judge me o-or laugh?”

“Sure thing.”

“Iwantyoutogofullondadmode.” Virgil rambled before hiding his face again. Patton took a while to decipher the sentence.

“Oh! You want me to go full on Dad Mode! Well, sure, Kiddo!”

“Yeah?”

“Of course! If that’s what you and Thomas need-”

“Thanks.” Virgil muttered. “Just… thanks.”

“No problem, Kiddo.”

* * *

 

When Virgil was ready to leave Patton’s room, he and Patton made their way to the mindscape. Logan and Roman were in the living room, arguing over whether or not they should have another rap battle.

“Look who’s awake!” Patton cried. Logan and Roman turned to Virgil.

“Oh, thank heavens!”

“Thank goodness.” Roman and Logan sighed in relief.

“How’re you feeling?” Roman asked.

“What do you care?” Virgil snarled, but upon seeing Roman flinch back, he sighed. “Sorry. I’m… fine. Thanks.”

“Then whAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!?” Roman suddenly shoved Virgil.

“Whoa, whoa, time out, Kiddos!” Patton put himself between Virgil and Roman.

“I didn’t do anything!” Virgil cried.

“You never told us you turned into a defenceless kid after panic attacks!” Roman retorted. “You do realise how many panic attacks Thomas has had, don’t you?”

“Um, duh! Of course I do! I have panic attacks at the same time!”

“Wait, you do?” Logan blinked.

“So why did you never tell us you turned into a child!?”

“Because you didn’t care!” Virgil spat. Roman backed away. “You didn’t care if I was safe or hurt, alive or dead. You didn’t care if I just vanished altogether because all I ever do in your eyes is hinder your creativity and hurt Thomas! Don’t say I’m wrong, because I know you were strongly against getting me back when I ducked out!”

“Quack…”

“Patton.” Logan hissed.

“And you, Logan.” Virgil snapped, turning to the logical side. “You didn’t want me back either. You didn’t even summon me to notice that I wasn’t there. Patton’s the only one who noticed I was gone, and who wanted to get me back. And you wonder why I don’t tell you anything.”

“That would explain why you were so attached to Patton yesterday…”

“You’re not even listening to me. Why do I bother?” Virgil snapped before sinking down and going to his room. Logan and Roman turned to each other.

“Did we really make him feel like that?” Roman whispered.

“Evidently.” Logan muttered. “Which poses a problem for when he regresses.”

“It poses a problem in general, Logan.” Patton crossed his arms. “You both made him feel unwanted. But I wanted to talk to you, about what to do when he regresses again. He told me he’s done it many times before, before we even met him. He said Deceit used to hurt him and lock him in his room.”

“As a child!?” Roman gasped.

“Despicable…” Logan growled.

“We need to come up with a plan for when it happens again.” Patton conjured a notebook and pen from thin air and sat on the couch. The other two sides followed. “So, what do you think we should do?”


	3. Kids Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton is preoccupied, so it's up to Roman to calm Virgil down.

_ “P-Patton! Patton! Please!” _

Patton sat up at Thomas’ voice and left the mindscape immediately, popping up in front of Thomas. 

Thomas was on the floor behind the sofa, his knees drawn to his chest and tears streaming down his face as he struggled to get oxygen into his lungs. Patton was at his side in an instant, his hands on Thomas’ shoulders.

“Thomas, Thomas, you need to breathe, Kiddo. It’s going to be okay. Remember your breathing. 4, 7, 8. Come on, Kiddo, breathe with me.” Patton tried his hardest not to ramble, but it was hard when part of you was focusing on a lost child in his room somewhere. “Roman!”

“What?” Roman scowled as he appeared regally before the two. He gasped dramatically when he saw Thomas. “Thomas!”

“I-I’m fine.” Thomas gulped.

“Roman, you need to find Virgil. He’s alone and scared.” Patton told him. “I need to stay with Thomas and he doesn’t like Logan.”

“Um… why would I be a better choice?” Roman asked. “He hates me too.”

“Yes,” Logan appeared at Thomas’ side. “But behind your endless bicker and banter, there’s an element of fondness. We’ve all noticed, don’t pretend you don’t know what I’m talking about.”

“But I don’t even like kids!”

“Roman!” Thomas, Patton and Logan all cried.

“Fine… I’ll go find the problem child.”

“Don’t you dare call him that!” Patton snapped, taking everyone aback.

“Sheesh! I won’t!” Roman blinked before sinking down. He emerged in Virgil’s room seconds later. He was shocked at the state the room was in. Yes, it was a mess on a good day, but this was beyond any mess he’d ever seen. It looked like someone had mentally broken down and thrown everything across the room, which was probably what had happened. His heart dropped.

“Virgil?” He called, looking around. “Virge?” He wouldn’t admit it, but the lack of response caused a pang in his chest. “Virgil?” There was a soft whimper, so quiet that Roman almost missed it. 

_ Think, Roman. He’s a scared child and he’s panicking. What did Thomas used to do when he was scared? _

After a thought, Roman approached Virgil’s bed and knelt down, peeking underneath. Sure enough, Virgil was lying under the bed, his hood over his head and his hand over his mouth. He gasped when he met Roman’s eyes with his own tear-filled ones. Roman forced a soft smile.

“Hey, kid. Any room under there for another?” He asked. Virgil checked the space next to him and, after shuffling slightly, nodded. Roman, all dignity pushed aside, crept under the bed, lying next to Virgil. “What are we hiding from?”

“The monster.” Virgil whispered behind his hand. “I don’t want him to find me.”

“He won’t find us here.” Roman whispered, knowing Virgil was likely talking about Deceit. “How’s your breathing?”

“Fast…”

“Put two fingers on my wrist, here.” Roman took Virgil’s hand gently and placed his little fingers over his pulse. “Can you feel that beating?”

“Yeah.”

“I want you to breathe in for 4 beats, hold your breath for 7 beats, and release for 8 beats. Can you do that?” Roman asked. Virgil nodded and took a deep breath. Roman copied, trying to keep his pulse steady for Virgil.

Several minutes passed before Virgil shuffled closer to Roman, wrapping his arms around Roman’s arm. Roman couldn’t help his smile. 

“How do you feel?”

“Good.”

“Glad to hear it.” Roman ruffled Virgil’s hair, earning a small giggle from the boy. Roman’s heart melted. Maybe kids weren’t so bad… “Do you think the monster’s gone now?”

“I don’t know…”

“Well, why don’t we take a look?”

“No!” Virgil clung to Roman.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m Prince Roman. I once battled a dragon-witch and won.” He announced proudly. Virgil gazed up at him, his eyes wide with awe.

“Really?”

“Yup. She was going to turn me into soup, but I broke free and swiped her with my sword. Then I showed her how to make broccoli soup with trees.” Roman added. “Much better than Prince soup, don’t you think?”

“I don’t like soup.”

“Yeah, me neither.” Roman shrugged. “I’m going to explore. You’re welcome to join me.” Roman shuffled out from under the bed and extended his hand. Virgil thought for a moment before taking Roman’s hand. “Where did you last see this monster?”

“I don’t know…” Virgil muttered. An idea struck Roman. As Virgil looked around his room, Roman suddenly cried out.

“AH! It’s got me!” He cried, falling to the floor. Before Virgil could panic, he realised what Roman had done.

“That’s a blanket!” Virgil laughed, watching the Prince struggle against the black and purple blanket that had somehow engulfed him. Roman suddenly threw it off and tossed it in a corner, pulling out his sword dramatically and pointing it at the offending fabric.

“Are you sure? Maybe it’s in disguise.”

“Nope. That’s my blanket.” Virgil giggled. Roman lowered his sword.

“Ah. So it is.” He smiled.  _ God, he loved kids.  _ “Well done, brave one.”

“I’m not brave. You’re just silly.” Virgil smirked. Roman gasped in mock offence.

“Well then…” Roman picked up the blanket and threw it over Virgil, who squealed. “The monster’s got  _ you _ now!”

“Now I’m a ghost!” Virgil cried, waving his arms up. “Boo!”

“Oh no!” Roman laughed, running away from Virgil. Virgil giggled as he chased the Prince around the room.

_ “Roman! Virgil!” _

Suddenly, they were in the living room. Roman caught Virgil before he could run into the coffee table and pulled the blanket up from over his head. Virgil blinked when he saw everyone.

“Oh. Hi.” Virgil blushed, backing up into Roman, who swiftly picked Virgil up and balanced him on his hip.

“You’re not a fan of infants, huh?” Logan smirked.

“That was before!” Roman scoffed. “This one has quite the imagination! It’s refreshing.”

“RoRo thought my blanket was a monster.” Virgil told them, pulling the blanket around himself.

“Aww.” Patton beamed. “I’m so glad you two had fun, Kiddo!”

“RoRo?” Logan snorted.

“Shut up, it’s cute!” Roman defended his new name. “What happened, Thomas?”

“I, um… Panicked.” Thomas muttered.

“Thomas is having an existential crisis.” Logan informed him. “He spent the majority of the morning pondering over past, present and future events, as well as the meanings of those events and, well, whether life had any meaning at all. His overthinking triggered a panic attack.”

“Yikes.” Roman winced. “But you’re okay now, right?”

“I think so.” Thomas replied. “I’m still feeling a bit anxious and existential…”

“Do you think that could affect Virgil?” Patton turned to Logan.

“Most likely. Since Virgil has regressed to avoid stress, he’s likely to progress only when current anxieties are gone. It’s not dis-similar to leaving a fight and returning when everything’s calmed down. You wouldn’t return to the middle of the fight, would you?”

“That makes sense.” Thomas nodded.

“I wanna play, RoRo…” Virgil whispered, looking up at Roman.

“We’ll play in a moment.” Roman smiled. “I want to take him into the dreamscape!”

“No!” Logan and Patton cried.

“Oh, come on! Let the kid fight a dragon or two!”

“No.” Patton crossed his arms.

“Please, Papa…” Virgil pouted. 

“Pwetty Pwease…” Roman pouted too.

“Ugh… fine…” Patton gave in. “But no dangerous adventures! If either of you get’s hurt-“

“We’ll be fine, won’t we?” Roman shifted Virgil slightly.

“Dragons!” Virgil screamed gleefully. Roman laughed.

“Adios, Amigos!” He saluted before sinking down with Virgil. Patton turned to Logan.

“I’ve made a mistake, haven’t I?”

“Most likely.”


	4. Left Holding The Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton and Roman are called to help Thomas, leaving Logan with Virgil, but does Virgil trust Logan enough yet?

“Logan! Patton!” Logan and Patton both stood at the cry. Prince ran into the living room, his face red and his chest heaving as he cradled Virgil close. The boy lay unmoving, his eyes closed and body limp. Patton took Virgil off him. “I-I don’t know what happened! He was fine then h-he was unconscious a-and now he won’t awaken!”

“What was occuring at the time?”

“We-we’d just defeated the dragon-witch. Virgil shrunk her with his wand and I squished her. I was carrying him home. Wh-what if she cursed him?”

“Virgil, honey?” Patton whispered, bouncing slightly as he rocked the small boy. Logan looked him over.

“I believe I know what happened.” Logan announced.

“What?!” Roman and Patton asked.

“He fell asleep.”

“Wh-what?” Roman blinked, turning back to Virgil’s sleeping form. Patton breathed a sigh of relief.

“Virgil used up all his energy playing with you. He’s exhausted. He’s simply recharging.”

“A-are you sure?”

“Are you…?” Patton smirked. “Concerned?”

“What?! No! I-I just knew you’d be mad at me if I’d gotten Voodoo Child cursed.”

“You’re allowed to care.” Patton rolled his eyes before looking down at Virgil. “Is he dressed as a wizard?”

“A sorcerer, actually. Jeez, Patton, get it right.” Roman scoffed.

“He looks so cute!”

“When will he wake up?” Roman asked.

“Well, children require more sleep than adults. It could be anything between an hour nap or a full 8 hours sleep.” Logan adjusted his glasses.

_ “Roman! Patton!” _

“Oh! That’s Thomas! Chow chow all!” Roman cried before sinking out. Patton passed the sleeping child over to Logan, who took him, though look as though he didn’t know  _ why _ he was taking him. He stared at Patton in shock.

“I gotta go. I trust you.” Patton smiled before following Roman. Logan stood for a moment before looking down at Virgil in his arms.

“Oh. Well… I guess it’s just you and me now.” He muttered.

* * *

Logan sighed, turning from the paper on his desk to the sleeping child on his bed.

Logan was sitting at his desk, trying to write a list of things Thomas should aim to get done before the end of the day. IT was hard, however, when he was so concerned with the fact that Virgil didn’t like him. His list of chores had turned into a list of ways to earn Virgil’s trust.

However, the only thing written on it was ‘stay away from him’.

He turned back to the list, rubbing his forehead with his fingers. Perhaps it was Virgil’s presence in his room, but Logan couldn’t help the feeling of dread at what Virgil’s reaction would be upon waking up to the only side he didn’t like. He wasn’t sure he could handle whatever he’d felt when Virgil screamed the last time; It had felt like his chest was being compressed and squeezed.

A soft whimper tore Logan from his thoughts. He whipped round to the small child on the bed, who wore an expression of… was that fear? Hurt? Virgil tossed slightly, a barely audible cry escaping his lips, then a choked sob.

_ Virgil was having a nightmare. _

“Virgil?” Logan tossed his anxieties aside and moved to the child’s side, sitting on the edge of the bed. He would rather Virgil screamed at him than suffered though his night terrors. “Virgil, wake up.” He shook Virgil gently, gradually increasing the level of shaking, but Virgil remained in his tormented slumber.”Virgil!” He shoved the boy hard, harder than intended, but it worked.

Virgil shot up with a cry before bursting into tears almost immediately. Logan didn’t know what to do. Virgil had reacted badly to him before, but now he was crying and in desperate need of someone.

“Virgil, it’s alright, you’re safe here.” Logan whispered, keeping a distance. The last thing he wanted was for Virgil to grow more upset. 

However, when Virgil realised he wasn’t alone, he scrambled over to where Logan was sitting and buried his face in his chest, gripping tight at Logan’s shirt. Logan swallowed nervously, awkwardly bringing his arms up around the boy to comfort him.

“It’s alright.”

“LoLo…” Virgil whimpered, trying to crawl even closer to the logical side. Logan tightened his hold on the child.

“I’ll keep you safe, I promise.” Logan assured him. He rubbed Virgil’s back soothingly, keeping his breathing steady in an attempt to calm Virgil. With Virgil’s chest against his, their hearts would eventually synchronize themselves with each other, which meant Logan had to keep calm to slow Virgil’s heart rate.

Eventually, Virgil’s sobs had become mere sniffles. Logan shifted him so the child was sitting on his lap with Logan’s arm’s around him comfortingly, a more comfortable position. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Logan asked, brushing Virgil’s hair from his eyes. Virgil sniffed.

“Deceit hurt everyone.” Virgil whispered. “He lied and tricked you and hurt you all.”

“We’ll never let him hurt any of us.” Logan assured him. “Or you.”

“Really?” Virgil asked, looking up at Logan tearfully. Logan smiled and wiped the stained tears from Virgil’s cheeks. 

“I promise.”

* * *

 

_ “Logan?!” _

_ “Where’s Virgil, is he okay?” _

Patton and Roman practically burst into Logan’s room, stopping in shock when they took in the sight before them.

Logan was lying on his back and asleep on his bed, one arm around Virgil, who was asleep on his chest, one hand clutching at Logan’s shirt, the other by his face as he sucked his thumb.

“Aww!” Patton practically squealed. Roman elbowed him.

“Don’t wake them.”

“But look at them!” Patton cried. “I want to cry.”

“Don’t- Don’t cry.”

“But-”

“Don’t.”

“Shush.” Roman and Patton jumped, turning to see Logan staring at them. “You’ll wake him.”

“Hey, you guys okay?” Patton asked.

“I believe we’ve established a level of trust.” Logan adjusted his glasses, which didn’t have the desired effect since he was lying down. “I assisted him through a nightmare.” Then he smiled. “He called me LoLo.”

“Aww!” Patton beamed.

“Nicknames aren’t so funny now, are they?” Roman smirked. Logan scoffed. “You’d better move him before he grows to adult size. Thomas is feeling a lot better.” 

“I don’t want to.” Logan muttered. “Just a little longer.”

“What did Virgil do to you?” Roman asked. Patton giggled.

“Shush, it’s adorable!”

“If you don’t mind, I’d like to sleep again.”

“Suit yourself.” Roman sneered before leaving the room. Patton smiled.

“We’re in the living room if you need anything, okay?”

“Thank you.” With that, Patton followed Roman. Logan sighed, holding Virgil closer before closing his eyes and attempting to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> May continue if people like it.


End file.
